


Every day we fall in love again

by BiJane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane
Summary: The continuing love triangle between Kara and Nia, and Kara and food.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal, background alex danvers/kelly olsen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Every day we fall in love again

**Author's Note:**

> ...Is spite a good motivation for writing probably the most sappy, cute fluff I've ever done? Because here we are.

It started on a quiet night. They were sat on Kara’s sofa, preferring the privacy of Kara’s apartment, Nia resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and watching a movie with her.

The movie wasn’t a big deal. It was a rom-com, something light, but they were less watching it and more using it as noise to fill the space, giving them an excuse to be close together. And, in Kara’s case, trying to wage a subtle war over who got to snuggle under the blanket the most.

Nia still wasn’t entirely sure how much was Kara wanting the blanket, and how much was a secret master plan to be sure Nia had to cuddle up extra-close to Kara to share it. Not that she minded either way.

“Huh?!” Kara said suddenly.

Nia blinked a few times. She shifted, and focused her attention back on the TV; that was the advantage to rom-coms. They had a tendency to be formulaic, to use the same basic clichés, which made them perfect for lazy snuggle films. Even if she stopped paying attention, she could usually work out what she’d missed.

Someone appeared to be holding an alarmingly big tub of ice cream and crying as she ate it spoonful by spoonful.

“What? What did I miss?” Nia said, emerging from the near-sleepy haze of snuggling. “They had the break-up scene?”

“The what?” Kara said.

She turned sideways, face alarmingly close to Nia’s. Then she kissed Nia’s nose, apparently just because she realised she could. Nia giggled, kissed back, then remembered they were talking.

“You know,” Nia said. “There’s always a scene where they either break-up, or something happens to make her think she doesn’t have a chance, so she goes home and eats ice cream. Cheer-up food.”

Nia paused. Kara was still staring at her.

“What?” Nia said.

“You mean there’s been a socially acceptable reason to eat a whole tub of ice cream in one sitting this _whole time_?” Kara said, wide-eyed.

Nia blinked.

“Er…”

“Why did no one tell me?!”

“You… you’ve never seen a rom com?” Nia said.

“Most of my movie nights are with Alex,” Kara said. “I never had a chance. How could everyone keep this from me?”

Kara pouted. It was a remarkably cute expression on someone whose voice sounded as though she’d just been told she had a week to live.

Mildly disgruntled, Kara turned back to face the TV, and Nia shuffled closer into her to resume watching.

The movie was okay, but the cuddles were definitely Nia’s favourite part. She suspected the same was true for Kara; still, for her, Kara always felt a little bit warmer than most people. She was so toasty to hug.

It was the better part of an hour before the credits rolled. Nia still didn’t want to move.

She loved these evenings. A background movie so they had a reason to stay there, proximity, her arm over Kara’s front and Kara’s arm squeezing around her back (invulnerability had many perks, and not getting pins and needles was among them), and the steady, relaxing sound of Kara’s heartbeat.

Most nights they spent a while there, even after the movie was done, before moving. This time Kara shifted, turning just enough to face Nia again. Her expression was dead-serious.

“Nia,” Kara said.

“Mm?” Nia said sleepily.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Kara said.

Nia blinked.

She opened her mouth to respond, and faltered, as Kara reluctantly extricated herself from the snuggles. For almost a whole second, Nia froze, not remotely sure how she was meant to react.

She was sure things had been going well. Certain, even, and Kara-

Kara was already in the kitchen, the freezer open and a drawer opened in the time it took Nia to blink. Super-speed had its perks too. Kara pulled out a tub of ice cream and moved it over to the table with a thud.

Nia stared.

She stared still, even as Kara opened the tub, lifted a scoop, then looked at the scoop pityingly before setting it aside. Instead Kara used her hand, digging each finger into the chocolate and pulling out an uneven handful of ice cream that she proceeded to chomp into.

Nia wanted to say her powers made it easier to eat ice cream like that, though she honestly wasn’t sure being powerless would have stopped Kara.

A minute later and the tub was empty – the speed was practically savouring it by Kara’s standards – and Kara was licking her fingers clean as she contentedly moved back to the sofa.

“Nia?” Kara said.

Nia continued to stare.

“Will you go out with me?” Kara said.

Nia blinked. Swallowed. Then started laughing.

“Nia?” Kara pouted.

“You are a _dork_ ,” Nia managed to say.

She fell into Kara’s side, still shaking with laughter. Kara kissed the top of her head.

“Is that a yes?” Kara said hopefully.

“ _Yes_ ,” Nia said. “Yes, Kara, it’s a yes.”

Kara smiled happily, and once more leant in to cuddle.

* * *

A relationship with Kara had been divided up into a careful schedule of date night, Danvers sisters nights where she saw less of Kara, and then nights like this that turned into double date nights with Alex and Kelly showing up.

They’d booked a night out at a semi-fancy restaurant, more for the quality of the food than the ambience. Still, the place was nice; there were small candles on each table, pictures on the walls that managed to be decorative without being overbearing, several tables in more private booths along the wall, and then several separate buffet tables along the far side of the building.

The four sat in one of the booths, Nia on one side, Alex and Kelly on the other, and Kara returning from a buffet a few seconds later with her plate piled high to take a seat beside Nia.

“So, I hear Dreamer’s happy,” Alex said.

Kara and Nia looked at each other, a little awkwardly. Nia coughed.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Nia said.

“Really?” Alex said. “You haven’t seen the picture going around of Supergirl bridal-carrying Dreamer to and from an attack?”

“Or the kiss after a firefight,” Kelly said. “ _Or_ that time they traded one-liners while something was trying to attack them.”

“Or when-”

“I’m happy for them,” Nia interrupted quickly.

Okay, maybe they could be affectionate. It was hard to not be sometimes, especially with how tactile Kara was. What was she meant to do, _not_ hug back? That didn’t sound like it would be any fun at all.

“Aren’t you?” Kara said.

“Of course,” Alex said. “But I reserve the right to make fun of, ah, them for being sappy and gross. Don’t try and stop me.”

Nia paused; Kara glanced at her, meeting her eyes with a look of resignation born of knowing Alex for a long, long time. Nia couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Nia said.

Alex groaned, reached into her pocket, and handed a five dollar bill to Kelly. Nia blinked.

“What?” Nia said.

“We made a bet on how long it would take you to say a dream pun,” Kelly said.

“I thought you’d at _least_ make it through the main course,” Alex said. She sighed.

“But I won,” Kelly said.

She smiled, and kissed the offered top of Alex’s head.

Nia hesitated. Huh, _that_ one had been an accident.

“Who’s sappy now?” Kara teased.

There was a rustle under the table as Alex kicked her. It didn’t have much effect.

Nia couldn’t help but smile. It was hard to not have a constant grin on her face when she was around Kara as it was, but then there was how she seemed to have been absorbed into Kara’s friend group.

Kara and Alex were pretty much a package deal; you couldn’t be close to one without spending a lot of time with the other. Nowadays, that meant Kelly too. And somehow it all worked out. She got on with all of them, and on nights like this they just _clicked_.

She’d been afraid, when she’d first moved to National City; she had no friends there, she barely knew anyone, she hadn’t been sure exactly what to expect. Now it just felt like she belonged. She could show up, go out for dinner with them, and not feel at all out of place.

And there was Kara, of course. She still couldn’t get over how lucky she felt.

Kara finished her main meal first; she’d paced herself impressively, but she was still the fastest of all of them. For a few seconds she relaxed.

Then she looked out. There was a buffet table for desserts too, several sweet things on offer alongside a choice of ice cream; Kara look at it, then tore her gaze away to try and focus on the table. A second later and she was looking plaintively out again.

Alex rolled her eyes, and chuckled. Nia just bit her lip to keep from being too obvious.

Yep. Lucky.

“Go on,” Nia said, smiling. “We won’t hold you up.”

“Really?” Kara said.

“I don’t think anyone can say no to the patented Danvers puppydog eyes,” Kelly said. “Have fun.”

Kara beamed. She stood up, took a step away from the table, paused, then moved back.

“Hey, Nia?” Kara said.

Nia snorted, knowing what was coming. She nodded, mouth full, just going through the routine.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Kara said, before dashing off to the buffet. Nia smiled to herself.

It was a few seconds before she looked up from her own plate to see Kelly and Alex staring at her. Nia swallowed her mouthful nervously.

“Er,” Alex managed.

“We’re sorry?” Kelly said, unsure.

“Huh?” Nia said. “Oh! Oh, right, no. It’s… kind of a running joke.”

The two hesitated. Nia paused, taking a moment to try and work out how exactly to explain it.

“We saw a movie, and she found out break-ups are a good excuse to eat lots of ice cream,” Nia said. “So, well, they have ice cream.”

She gestured. Kara was excitedly going around the buffet table, pausing only when she got given judgemental looks to regale them with the sad tale of her break-up in the middle of a double date.

Kara was something of a genius; being raised in the Kryptonian schooling system ensured that, and she seemed to be using every ounce of her knowledge if physics to pile her dessert high up on the plate without it quite toppling over.

“Oh,” Kelly said. “That’s… better, at least.”

“And still sappy and gross,” Alex said.

“I know,” Nia said, smiling happily. “I love it.”

* * *

They made it back to Kara’s apartment half an hour later. They’d split up with Alex and Kelly on the way back, making their way home alone. Nia still felt light, as full as she was, unsteady on her feet.

They made it to the door, which Kara unlocked; she made it a few steps inside before turning around and seeing Nia wasn’t following.

“No goodbye kiss?” Nia pouted.

She liked to think she had a good pout. It had only gotten better since spending time with Kara.

“You’re going?” Kara said. Her face fell. “You could come in!”

“On a first date?” Nia said, faux-scandalised.

“First- We’ve been dating for months,” Kara said.

“Nuh-uh,” Nia said. “You broke up with me, remember? We only got together this evening. So, first date.”

Kara stared. Nia suppressed a smirk.

“But _Nia_ ,” Kara wheedled.

“Fine,” Nia said, “It’s moving a bit fast, but I _guess_ I could come in.”

“Good!” Kara said.

Nia crossed the threshold, turning to close the door behind her and unable to keep from smiling for a moment as she did so. She quickly schooled her expression as she turned back around.

She briefly debated arguing that snuggles were too intimate for a first date too, but she just couldn’t bring herself to with Kara looking at her like that. She sat beside Kara and slipped into the comfortable, familiar embrace.

“Kara,” Nia murmured sleepily.

“Mm?”

“You know you don’t have to break up with me every time you want a snack, right?” Nia said.

Kara hesitated.

“You’re the one said it was a good excuse,” Kara said.

“You don’t need an excuse,” Nia said. “Besides, I don’t want to waste a second I could be dating you.”

Kara made an indistinct, contented noise, wriggling closer; she left a kiss on the side of Nia’s head.

“No judgement?” Kara said.

“Never,” Nia said.

“Good,” Kara said. She paused. “Because I’m still kinda hungry.”

Nia rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arms more tightly around her girlfriend.

“So long as you’re not planning on leaving me for a potsticker, I don’t mind,” Nia said.

Kara paused, gaze becoming unfocused; it was an expression Nia recognised as Kara considering her options. Her brow furrowed cutely.

“You’d better not be thinking about it!” Nia said indignantly.

She pouted. Kara’s eyes widened.

“Oh, no!” Kara said quickly. “Just working out the best way to…”

Kara shifted slightly. The next thing Nia knew, she was no longer on the couch; her arms were still looped around Kara’s neck, and Kara was still holding her, but she was being supported on Kara’s lap as Kara carried her, floating, across the apartment.

There were a few advantages to dating Supergirl. Being able to lounge on her girlfriend’s lap even as they moved around the room was among them. Strength and flight both helped.

Unsurprisingly, Kara headed for the fridge. Nia wriggled a little, getting comfortable lying across Kara’s lap, still holding on.

“There,” Kara said. “Perfect.”

Kara kept one arm around Nia’s back, and used the other to open the fridge and reach inside.

“Do I have to be jealous?” Nia said.

“Of food?” Kara said.

She glanced down, surprised. Nia looked back up pointedly; Kara hesitated.

“A little,” Kara admitted. “But don’t worry. I haven’t found anything that can cuddle as well as you yet.”

“Flatterer,” Nia said. She leant up for another kiss. “So basically, when they invent a doughnut that can hug back, then I have to be worried?”

“That would be _awful_ ,” Kara said. She sounded legitimately pained, eyes going wide. “What would you even do with it? You could cuddle it, but then it’d go stale, but if you ate it you couldn’t cuddle it, and… That’s just cruel. Why would anyone make a doughnut like that?”

Apparently she’d put a lot of thought into it. Nia wasn’t sure whether she wanted to comment; she settled for resting her head in the crook of Kara’s neck as Kara floated back to the couch. She tried not to feel too insulted at Kara using her as a surface upon which to transport snacks.

“So what you’re saying is, I win out against a doughnut,” Nia said.

“Absolutely,” Kara said.

Coming from Kara, it might as well have been a proposal.


End file.
